


The Store Adventure

by Logixxx



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, IKEA, M/M, Other, Tiny bit of Angst, chapter 3 contains smut, two robots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logixxx/pseuds/Logixxx
Summary: Revenant and Pathfinder go to the IKEA. It goes wrong(a bit).
Relationships: Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Revenant x Pathfinder stuff

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter might contain smut. Just maybe.

“Revenant….” Pathfinder said, softly. “Hm?” Revenant replied. “Do you know where the exit is? Or where we are, for that matter?” Revenant looked around him, staring up at the high shelves. He stared down the aisle they were standing in, not seeing any one. “No, this place is like a maze…” Pathfinder’s screen displayed a question mark, as he looked around the aisle too. 

They had gone into the IKEA, wanting to buy a nice bed for them. Revenant couldn’t rest, but Path needed to charge. He wanted to make sure his little murder robot, who was absolutely not little, was comfortable. They had already been walking around for hours, Revenant following Path. “Are we going left or right?” Revenant asked. Pathfinder hummed. “Let’s go to the right!” Pathfinder trotted through the aisle, Revenant following close behind. He was paying close attention, because something seemed very off. He could hear doors open and close, and rattling of machines in the distance. He could see lights flicker off. “Path, stop.” 

Pathfinder turned around, and reached out his hand to Revenant. Revenant grabbed it, and whispered. “Silence.” Revenant was always quick to worry something was coming for him. He saw all of the lights turn off, until only a few where left. He heard a few people talk in the distance, before the store went completely dark. 

They both didn’t say anything for a few seconds, night vision switching on. “Oh.” Was Path’s response. “Did they close the store?” He asked. “Of course,” said Revenant. “why else would they turn the lights off?!” Revenant was still rude sometimes. But Pathfinder didn’t mind. He knew what his boyfriend had gone through. Path stepped closer to him, hugging him softly. He knew Revenant wasn’t a big fan of showing affection in that way, he would rather do it in smaller ways. Such as pulling the blanket over him while he was charging, or grabbing his stuffed animal when it fell on the ground, and tuck it back in with him. 

Tiny things that proved, time and time again, that Revenant really did care about him. 

Revenant grunted softly when Pathfinder hugged him, but wrapped his arms around him and pulling him closer. After they let go again, Pathfinder thanked him. “Thank you!” “…” Revenant stayed silent. Until a very soft, barely audible sentence could be heard. “no problem.” These things were very rare for Revenant to say. Path’s screen changed into heart eyes, as Revenant looked away.  
He crossed his arms, avoiding Pathfinder’s gaze. 

Pathfinder kept looking, but decided to stop. Revenant seemed to get uncomfortable. “I’ll stop, don’t worry!” Path wanted to use pet names, but was going to start with it at home. “How are we going to get out of the store?” Pathfinder asked, displaying his usual smiley face. Revenant looked at Pathfinder now, happy that the emotional moment was over. “I can climb up here and look for an exit.” He pointed to the high shelves around them. “Okay!” Pathfinder exclaimed. “Make sure you don’t fall!” Revenant sighed. He’d done that millions of times, scaling the sides of skyscrapers. “Of course I won’t fall, you d” His voicebox crashed in the middle of the sentence. He swallowed a curse, balling his fists, and calming his nerves. He and Pathfinder had done anger control courses, and it had kind of helped. “I won’t fall, i’ve done it before.” He said. “Good job!” Pathfinder said. Revenant didn’t like to be praised much, but every now and then…it was a confidence booster. Revenant made a noice of approval, before jumping up and latching onto the metal framing of the tall shelves.

He climbed up, with skill seen in his movements. He knew his limits, and knew exactly how far he could reach and how far the distance was to the ground. He was almost at the top. He stepped on one of the boxes. Because of Revenant’s speed and weight, the box slid away from under his foot. Skyscrapers didn’t have that. Revenant cursed as he came tumbling down the shelf, hearing Path yell at him. He landed feet first, and tripped over his own feet, before falling into a pile of boxes.  
“Ow, fuck!” Revenant cursed. “Revenant!” Pathfinder yelped. The fall had happened very unexpectedly. He ran over to Revenant, who was saying every curse word in the dictionary. “Are you okay?! Do you need help?!” Pathfinder pulled his boyfriend out of the pile of boxes, helping him to his feet. 

“That fucking box slipped from under my foot!” 

Revenant kicked the shelve, leaving a big dent in it. “Revenant, calm down! It’s okay! We’ll just wait for morning!” Pathfinder said, laying his hand on Revenant’s shoulder. “We’ll just walk back the way we came, and find a bed.” 

“Why a bed? We need to get the fuck out of here!” Revenant said. Pathfinder grabbed his hand again, dragging him through the aisle while he talked. “I have to go in power rest mode! If we look around the store for an exit now, my battery will empty quick! If I go in power save mode, or turn myself off, we can ask someone in the morning!” Pathfinder, said, before pulling Revenant along before sitting down on one of the beds. 

“Look, this one is pretty big! Do you fit in it?” Pathfinder asked. Revenant laid down, feet not sticking out of the bed. “Yes, I fit.” Pathfinder laid down next to him, snuggling up close. “I haven’t slept without my plush animal before…” Pathfinder said, softly. “I’m kind of scared…” 

Revenant huffed, before pulling Path closer. He sat up, allowing Path to lean on him. He pulled the covers over them, hoping it would make Path feel safer. He shifted a bit more, before pulling Path on his lap. “You can lean on me if you want.” That was all Revenant said. His eyes turned a soft yellow, not as threatening as normal. Pathfinder made a humming noice, before resting his head on Revenant’s chest. Revenant wrapped his arms around Pathfinder, hearing his systems shut down. His optic went dark, and so did his screen, letting Revenant know he was asleep. Revenant chuckled. He might not show his affection very much, but he did really care about Pathfinder. His baby boy. Even though he wasn’t physically able to kiss his boyfriend, he still tried. He pressed his faceplate against Path, before trying to relax. Tomorrow, they’d get out of the store. And he’d show Path something special. Just for him.

THE END


	2. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant and Path go back home.

It was morning. The lights in the store went back on, lighting up the aisle they were in. Revenant squinted at the sudden change of brightness, lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. He turned off night vision, rebooting his movement systems. He’d turned them off to make sure he wouldn’t wake Path. After the quick reboot, he carefully shook Pathfinder. “Path. Wake up, the store’s opening.” Path woke up from the soft motion, starting his system’s back up. Revenant looked at his boyfriend, in his arms, on his lap, slowly waking up. “Good morning.” Pathfinder booted back up, before happily saying good morning back. “How long have I been shut off?” Revenant shrugged. He didn’t know the time. Not like his systems had that build in. Path slowly moved off Revenant’s lap, getting out of the bed and stretching a bit. He then reached out his arm to Revenant, who grabbed it. He pulled him out of the bed too.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” A voice said. Revenant instantly turned his face to the threat, eyes going blood red. “Wooow there….hehe, it’s okay, i’m just asking!” The guy said, while backing off. “Listen here you meatbag. You are gonna lead us the the exit right now! Or else-“ Before Revenant could finish his sentence, Pathfinder stood between him and the guy. “Revenant! Calm down, it’s okay! He wants to help us!” He said, before turning his back to Revenant and looking the man. “Can you please bring us to the exit?” 

The man had gone completely pale, shaking. “Sure…” He said, before walking them to the exit. Revenant wanted to kill the guy for disturbing their moment, but Path was holding him back. Every time he wanted to lunge at him, Path squeezed his hand. Once they got the exit, Revenant was quick to walk out. He got many shocked looks on his way out. He dragged Path along. Pathfinder waved at the man, before walking home with Revenant. “Are we not going by train?” Pathfinder asked.

“No. Since I really feel like killing someone right now.” So, they started walking. It was pretty far, but, they were doing fine. Until they were about half way. 

“Revenant…” Pathfinder said, sounding slower than usual. “My battery is empty…” Before dropping on the cement of the road they were walking on. Revenant bent over next to Path, trying to wake him up, but he didn’t. “Fuck.” Revenant thought of things to do, before thinking about how far it still was. He had to do something. 

So, he lifted up Pathfinder, carrying him bridal style. He started walking. Path was heavy, but he was strong. Every now and then, he’d stop, checking if Path was still okay. The trip home took very long, since he couldn’t run or anything. It was 8 o’clock in the evening when they got home. Revenant was covered in mud, looking incredibly pissed. “Not a word.” He said to Mirage, who walked by with his boyfriend Octane. He carried Pathfinder all the way to his dorm, locking the door. He laid Pathfinder in his bed, tucking him in. He attached the charging cord to him, and sat down on a chair in the room. He noticed how dirty he was, grabbing wet wipes Path used to clean himself. 

After the rinse, he sat down on the bed, looking at Path. Once, he had hated him. His optimism, his positive spirit, his energy, his happiness, everything about him. But Path told him, that no matter how much he hated him, he’d still care about him. It was from there Revenant started to be nicer to him. Not hurt him too much, not let him suffer. Instead of giving Path a painful death in the games, he’d just give him a bullet and end it at that. Sharing his shields and health…helping him. First, it was just in the games. But, after a while, they started meeting up outside the games. On valentine, Pathfinder had asked Revenant to be his boyfriend. Revenant had panicked, but he had said yes. 

Since that day, they were basically inseparable. 

Revenant heard Pathfinder rebooting. He must have enough battery to talk and communicate again. “Hello…” Pathfinder said. “Hey. How are you feeling?” Revenant said, eyes glowing softly. “Good!” Path tried to sit up, but Revenant pushed him back on the bed. “No, lay down, you just woke up..” He paused. Pathfinder laid back down, optic focused on Revenant. “And I need to tell you something.” 

“Oh? What is it?” Pathfinder said, surprised. 

“…” Revenant stayed silent. Pathfinder had asked him a few days ago if he was okay with intercourse. He hadn’t replied, and Path had let it go. “About the intercourse thing…i’d be up for that.” Revenant looked away. Pathfinder’s screen switched to heart eyes. “Awww…really Revvie?” Revenant turned his head towards Path upon hearing the pet name. “Yes.” “Are you okay with pet names?” Pathfinder asked. “Sure…if you want.” Revenant answered.

“But, before we do anything: I have to charge!” Pathfinder said. Revenant hummed, and held his hand. “Okay. Goodnight.” Path shut off. 

Revenant couldn’t relax. He was…needy. He hadn’t felt that in ages. But, he was going to wait. Tomorrow. Then, things would happen.

THE END


	3. Wire play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pathfinder and Revenant try things out.

It was now morning. Pathfinder had charged all night, and his battery was full. Revenant sat next to the bed all night, waiting patiently. He was still needy. He was thinking about his life, about Pathfinder, about everything that had happened. Until he heard some stirring in the bed. “Path, are you awake?” Revenant asked, softly. He was surprisingly happy. He felt like he was going to have a nice day because of…multiple reasons. 

“Good morning Revenant!” Path said, happily. “Hey.” Revenant replied. “Did you charge?” “Yes!” Pathfinder said. He sounded very excited himself, as he carefully pulled his charging cord out of the plug. He put his plush animal to the side, before getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Are you up for intercourse?” Pathfinder asked. “Uhm…yes.” Revenant was kind of surprised that Path just asked him like that, but sure. He’d been waiting for too long. “Can I take control?” Was Pathfinder’s next question. Revenant was usually the more ‘dominant’ one in the relationship, and liked to have control. But, he thought, why not? “…sure.” 

Half an hour later, Revenant was tied to the bed with strong, metal handcuffs. Path had tied his feet, too. Revenant was yelling, and thrashing the bed. “Let me cum you-“ “Hush, Revvie… We’ve only just started!” Pathfinder had been edging Revenant. He had opened his control panel, and was playing with his wires. Every now and then, he’d pull on the most sensitive one, nearly making him cum. But then, he’d stop twisting and touching them. Revenant had only been edged three times now, but was already fuming. Revenant growled at Pathfinder, shook the bed and tried to get free, but he couldn’t. Path made a silence gesture, before carefully twisting one of the red wires. He went slowly, not wanting to let Revenant cum just yet. Revenant’s voicebox started crashing, indicating he was close. Path went on for a little longer, before stopping. “Not yet, Revvie.” “LET ME CUM GODDAMNIT!” Revenant yelled. Path was surprised by his reaction. He was pissed. “Revvie, calm down, it’s okay…” He said, leaning in close to his face. He hugged him, stroking the side of his face. “I’m just teasing you, don’t worry!” Revenant was still very upset, but calmed down quickly. “Do you want me to stop edging you?” Revenant nodded quickly. “Yes, I’ve had more than enough of your teasing.”

Pathfinder started by untying his feet, and put the handcuffs off. Revenant sat up again, before looking at Path. “Thanks.” Pathfinder’s screen showed a big heart, before switching back to heart eyes. “No problem, I love you too!” Path said, before hugging Revenant again. 

“Can you sit down on the chair?” Pathfinder asked. “Okay.” Revenant replied, before sitting down. Pathfinder bended over, and moved his hand back to Revenant’s control panel. “Make sure you tell me when your system overheats!” Revenant nodded. “Just begin, I’ll be fine.” Revenant’s system made a weird noice when Path carefully tugged on a blue wire. Then, his eyes went bright orange, and slowly went back to yellow when Path paused. That was the way he could see if he liked it or not. He carefully twisted the wire, making Revenant’s voice box crash. He then used his other and brush his hand along a really big wire, which was apparently his ‘artery’. This made Revenant jerk forward into Pathfinder’s touch. “Does that feel good?” Pathfinder asked, with a question mark on his screen. “Y-yes…” Revenant’s voice box was glitching and crashing like crazy, making sounds similar to moans. “Keep g-going…” “Okay!” Pathfinder said. He himself was getting pretty excited too, as his control panel was flashing all sorts of programs and permission to start them up. He rubbed the big wire, pushing his hand deeper to twist and turn it. At the same time, he kept pulling on the blue and red wire, to get him the most sensations. Revenant didn’t last long, before warning Path he was reaching his breaking point. Path kept going, hearing Revenant get louder. 

He then twisted the wire in such a way, Revenant jerked up, his eyes went a bright pink. Then, he went limp, eyes going dark. Pathfinder stopped touching him, carefully pulling his hands out of Revenant’s control panel. “Revvie?” He asked. He shook him, softly at first. But upon not getting a response, he started panicking. Had he gone too far? “Revenant?!” Pathfinder shook him again, harder this time. He then saw a weak light in Revenant’s eyes, before hearing a start up noice. He was rebooting. Pathfinder waited, closing his control panel. He wasn’t so excited anymore. After three minutes, Revenant groaned. He slowly started moving again, turning his head to Path. “I had to reboot…” Pathfinder’s attention shot back to Revenant, as he pulled him in a hug again. “Oh no, are you okay?! Do we have to visit Wattson?!” Revenant chuckled, as Path embraced him. “No no, I’m okay. It felt amazing.” Pathfinder paused, before his screen went back to heart eyes. “Phew…do you want to rest now?” He asked. He was still concerned about Revenant, and not excited anymore. He just wanted Revenant to rest and be okay. “We can continue if you’d like..” Revenant said, but Path shook his head. “No. We can continue another time. Please rest!” Revenant replied with okay, before getting up and laying down in Path’s bed. Pathfinder crouched down next to him, holding his hand.

“Please take a break, and tell me if you need something!”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if it kinda sucked, it was hard to write! I’m not a native english speaker and it can get difficult. I will do another version of this as a joke, but i’ll first finish chapter four. Thank you for reading!


End file.
